


Maybe the universe doesn't hate me that much

by bobablues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Suna goes to Itachiyama, slight sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobablues/pseuds/bobablues
Summary: The first time Suna Rintarou looked at Miya Osamu was across a net.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149
Collections: SunaOsa





	Maybe the universe doesn't hate me that much

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic! 
> 
> this fic was inspired by [The universe called and said we're soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026524) by [volacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/volacious)
> 
> i hope you like it :) 🤍

**[2013 INTERHIGH FINALS]**

The first time Suna Rintarou looked at Miya Osamu was across a net. 

He had seen past footage of Miya Osamu playing before. However, seeing him on a TV screen was one thing, looking at him in real life was another. _Inarizaki’s Number 11. One half of the Miya Twins of Inarizaki._ Out of curiosity, Suna could not resist assessing Osamu with a lazy glance across the net. 

Miya Osamu was well built with muscles in all the right places. _Grey hair. It suits him._ Suna did not realise he was staring until his eyes met a pair of grey eyes looking back at him. _Is it not rude to stare?_ Those eyes seemed to say. _His eyes are grey too._ Suna shrugged his shoulders and continued eyeing Miya Osamu. _And what about it?_ Suna smirked. A silent challenge. Those grey eyes stared back at him with equal intensity. Suna chuckled. _His eyes are pretty._ Suna heard a whistle. Unfortunately, the match was starting. Their staredown would have to wait.

Throughout the match, Suna couldn’t help but marvel at Miya Osamu. It was no secret that he was good. He had good technique and possessed strength and stamina. 

In spite of all that, he had a bored look on his face. _He’s weird. He’s obviously good at volleyball. Shouldn’t he at least enjoy it?_ Even Suna, who was uninterested in life in general, enjoyed playing volleyball, so why wasn’t Miya Osamu enjoying the game? 

He locked eyes with Miya Osamu across the net. He shot him a bored look. _I am going to be the first one to wipe that bored look off your face Miya Osamu, watch me._ Suna decided.

“Suna!” Iizuna-san shouted. Suna eyes the toss being sent his way. He sees Inarizaki’s blockers getting ready to block him. Miya Osamu was one of two blockers. Miya Osamu and Inarizaki’s Number 2 jump, ready to block Suna. _Not bad_ . With a rapid twist of his torso, Suna spikes the ball into Inarizaki’s court. _But not good enough, he smirks._

Itachiyama and their supporters erupt into applause and cheers. “Nice kill Suna!” Their supporters chant. But Suna couldn’t care less about them. He never played volleyball for the cheers and applause. Suna turns his head and sees Miya Osamu eyeing him across the net. Suna met Miya Osamu’s gaze. _Is that all you got?_ Suna taunts with a raise of his eyebrow. Miya Osamu’s expression darkens. He turns around and walks to Inarizaki’s setter. Suna watches as Miya Osamu whispers something to his twin. There was something different about Miya Osamu now. _He seems fired up._

The whistle sounded and Iizuna-san served. Inarizaki’s libero received Iizuna-san’s serve and the ball was moving towards Inarizaki’s setter. Suna saw Miya Osamu getting ready to spike and jumped to block his straight shot along with two other blockers. _We’re closing in on his straight. He’s sure to hit a cross now._ Surprisingly, Miya Osamu hit a straight that landed right on the line in Itachiyama’s court. _Wow_ . He turned to look at Miya Osamu and was met with a smirk on Miya Osamu’s face. _The cheek of him._ Suna thinks. _You’re on._

Suna never felt so fired up playing a match before. He enjoyed provoking Miya Osamu. And Miya Osamu, who was just as competitive, responded to that. It was a very close match. Unfortunately for Inarizaki, the match concluded in favour of Itachiyama.

At the end of the match, Suna could barely stand. _When was the last time I felt so tired after a match?_ Suna walked to the net and shook Miya Osamu’s hand under the net. “Good game.” They said to each other. _Time to leave. I’m exhausted._ Suna turned to leave, but Miya Osamu did not let go of his hand. 

“Yer twisty torso sure is somethin’ huh? Saw it on TV before but the real thing sure is somethin’ else.” Miya Osamu smiled. _Kansai dialect,_ Suna thinks. And for once in his lifetime, Suna Rintarou was at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected such genuine praise from Miya Osamu. He held on to Osamu’s hand, unsure of what else to do. _Should I tell him that his spikes are powerful? Or that he’s a good all-rounded player?_ “I really enjoyed this game. Yer pretty good. Let’s play again sometime.” Osamu says with a smile. _Cute._ “I think-” 

But before Suna could finish, Komori comes to pull him away from Miya Osamu. “Time to thank the audience Suna!” “Yeah, but-” Suna turns back, hoping to catch his eyes once more. Instead, he sees Miya Osamu’s back as Inarizaki moves towards their supporters to thank them as well. Suna sighs. _There’s always next time._

As they walked towards Itachiyama’s supporters, Komori broke the silence. “What was all that about?” Komori asks, wiggling his eyebrows. “What was what about?” Suna feigns ignorance. Komori rolled his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about! The tension between you and Inarizaki’s Number 11! I had to pry you away from him and you wanna try playing dumb?” Suna scoffs. He turns around once more. This time, their eyes meet and Suna doesn’t look away. He doesn’t want to look away. _Miya Osamu huh?_

**[2013 SPRING HIGH]**

After a few more months of training, it was finally time for Spring High. 

Itachiyama descended from their bus and walked towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Suna heard a loud “Omi!” from afar and the entire team stopped. Suna sees Miya Atsumu, mustard head supreme running towards them. Suna watches in awe as the Sakusa Kiyoomi embraces Miya Atsumu. Sakusa even had a smile on his face. Suna turns to see Komori wiping a fake tear from his face (“My cousin’s all grown up!”) and starts laughing. Itachiyama and Inarizaki bow to each other respectfully.

Because of the commotion, other schools stopped in their tracks to stare. _They are in love your honour - your honours._ Inarizaki’s captain and Iizuna-san realised that other schools were staring and quickly shushed their teammates. Suna looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Miya Osamu again. He was nowhere in sight. “Time to go,” Iizuna-san said. Itachiyama nodded and began moving. At the same time, Inarizaki began to pull Atsumu away from Sakusa. But Atsumu was like a koala bear, stuck to Sakusa, his “tree”. “Omiiii...” Atsumu whined. _What a weird guy._ Suna rolled his eyes. _But on second thought, this is good blackmail material._ Suna whips his phone out and starts recording the spectacle. “What do you think yer doin’?” A familiar voice called out. “Ya pig, yer scarin’ them! Let yer Omi go fer pete’s sake!” _Miya Osamu in the flesh._ Suna could not resist a smile.

“Atsumu.” Inarizaki’s captain said sternly. “Yes Kita-san.” Suna watches as Miya Atsumu unwillingly lets go of Sakusa. Iizuna-san and Inarizaki’s captain - _Kita-san_ bowed again and Inarizaki made their way into the gymnasium. “Let’s go,” Iizuna-san says again. This time, Itachiyama continues walking into the gymnasium.

“The opening ceremony will be starting in around fifteen minutes. I want all of you back here five minutes before it starts! Understand?” Iizuna-san said. “Got it!” Itachiyama chorused. His teammates then went around to socialise. Suna didn’t. _I don’t have enough energy for this._ Thankfully, Sakusa felt the same and both of them stood together while Komori, the social butterfly, went to socialise.

“Omi!” A loud voice called out. Both Suna and Sakusa turned around hearing that. Suna sees Miya Atsumu running towards them and can’t help but smile at the sight. “I’ll leave.” He tells Sakusa, giving them privacy. He stops at a corner and starts staring at the suddenly very interesting ground. _Nobody approach me._ _I am in no mood for this._ All of a sudden, a loud voice rang out, “‘Tsumu ya shit! Didn’t Kita-san tell ya not to wander about already?” _That voice. Miya Osamu._ Suna looks up and sees Miya Osamu in front of him. He smiles at Suna. “Oh hey. Sorry ‘bout ‘Tsumu! He’s such an embarrassment! Shoulda eaten ‘im in the womb.” _Cute_. Suna couldn’t help but smile. _Say something._ “Hello to you too. I’m-“ 

“Welcome to the Spring Nationals. The opening ceremony will be starting soon. Please take your places.” The announcement sounded. Suna couldn’t believe his luck. _Again?_ “See ya later!” Miya Osamu waved and grabbed his twin, pulling Miya Atsumu away from Sakusa. “You guys are cute.” Suna tells Sakusa after the twins leave. Without his mask on, Suna sees Sakusa’s slight smile. _His twin is cuter though._

Suna couldn’t wait to play with Miya Osamu again. Unfortunately, their teams don’t meet this Spring High. Inarizaki gets eliminated in the second round. Suna was slightly disappointed at that. _There’s always next year._ He comforted himself.

Next year, their teams don’t meet again. _The universe must hate me._ What was so hard about seeing a particular grey-haired boy across the net again? _Apparently everything._

Suna graduates from Itachiyama without playing Miya Osamu again. _Is there even still a next time?_

**[2018]**

Fast forward to 2018. Suna is in EJP Raijin with Komori. “Ready for today’s match?” Komori asks. Suna smiled, “Always.” 

EJP Raijin wins. Suna and Komori hug, celebrating their first win of the season. “Great receive dude!” Suna exclaims. “That receive was nothing. That direct of yours was insane! You just won us the match!” Komori screamed. Suna brushed it off. “That was nothing.” Komori scoffs, “Really? Don’t act humble. I’ve known you since high school!” Suna couldn’t control himself and a self-satisfied smile appeared on his face. “You’re right, that was pretty cool, if I do say so myself.” Komori laughs.

Suna was starving. _Hungry. Must. Find. Food._ Suna spied several food stalls nearby and decided to check them out. “Komori, you hungry?” Suna asks. “Nah. Go ahead, I’ll be in the locker room!” Komori answers. He sees a short queue in front of an onigiri stall. _It must be good if there are people queuing right?_ Suna joins the queue. He looks at the display box intently and starts feeling even more hungry than before. _They all look so good._

Before long, Suna was in front of the order counter. “Welcome to Onigiri Miya, what can I get ya today?” _Kansai dialect? Wait, Miya?_ He looked up from the display box into grey eyes. _Grey eyes._ His eyes widened involuntarily. _Miya Osamu. From Inarizaki. Miya Osamu is in front of me._

Miya Osamu smiled at him. “What can I get ya today?” _Say something._ “What’s your-” “Miya-san! Can my daughter take a picture with you? She loves your onigiri and would love a picture with you!” A middle-aged woman cuts in front of Suna, her daughter in tow. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ “Not a problem,” Miya Osamu chuckled good-naturedly. Suna was at a loss for words. _Even after all these years I still can’t have a proper conversation with him? The universe must hate me._ Suna sighs as he watches Miya Osamu pose for a photo with a small smile on his face.

After the mother-daughter duo leave with their picture, Miya Osamu chuckles, “Sorry ‘bout that. Where were we?” _Finally._ “It’s alright. I was just wondering which onigiri flavour’s the best. I can’t decide what to get.” Miya Osamu smiled. “They’re all good.” Suna raised an eyebrow. _Confident bastard._ “Hm,” Suna looks at the display once more, “I’ll get a tuna onigiri then.” Miya Osamu nods, “That will be 150 yen.” “Yeah sure, let me just get my wallet-” Suna reached into his pocket for his wallet. _It’s not there._ Suna started panicking. “I’m so sorry. I swear I had my wallet in my jacket but it’s in the locker room and-” Suna started rambling. “I can just give ya the onigiri for free ya know, since we know each other.” Suna looked up into Miya Osamu’s grey eyes. “You sure?” Suna asks. “Of course” Miya Osamu chuckled. _Cute._ “How ‘bout I treat ya this time, and ya pay me back with dinner some other day?” Miya Osamu eyed Suna intently. Suna stilled. _Some other day?_ Did Miya Osamu want to see him again? “I’m so sorry about this.” Suna began. Miya Osamu shakes his head, “It’s fine, seriously.” Suna nodded. “Yeah sure. Let’s get dinner some time.” 

“Ya know, let’s seal it with a hand shake.” Suna couldn’t resist raising an eyebrow. _A hand shake? Who does that?_ Suna couldn’t believe his ears. “Why a hand shake?” “Dunno. Just wanna.” Miya Osamu shrugged his shoulders. Suna couldn’t control himself and smiled. “Sure. Let’s shake on it.” They shake hands. _It’s a promise._

“I’m Miya Osamu, by the way. Nice to meet ya.” “But I already know who you are?” Suna eyed Miya Osamu confusedly. “It’s been so long, figured I'd introduce myself to ya again.” _Cute. Two can play that game._ “I’m Suna Rintarou. Pleased to meet ya too.” Suna smirked. “Did ya just-” Miya Osamu is bewildered. “Kansai dialect? Yes, I just did.” Suna deadpans. “Yer funny.” Miya Osamu retorts. “And yer cute.” Suna says. Miya Osamu laughed. _Maybe the universe doesn't hate me that much. Guess who just scored a dinner date - date? Is it a date?_ “It’s a date.” Miya Osamu said, looking at Suna intently. 

“Did you just read my mind Onigiri Miya-sama?” Miya Osamu shrugged, “Maybe?” 

Suna looked into Miya Osamu’s eyes and laughed. _Even after all these years and it’s like I’m falling for him all over again._

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for checking out this fic! please leave kudos or comment down below if you enjoyed it! i hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much i enjoyed writing it! 🤍
> 
> remember to take care of yourself during this period! thanks so much for giving this fic a chance :)
> 
> hit me up on my twitter [@bobablues_](https://twitter.com/bobablues_/) if you guys wanna be friends HAHA I need some moots 😌


End file.
